


Tommy's Final Life

by LemonOranges



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Faith, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, no happy ending, no respawn, permanent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonOranges/pseuds/LemonOranges
Summary: Facing the lava head on Tommy does some thinking rather for good or bad he has to make a decision now or nothing will change.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Tommy's Final Life

**Author's Note:**

> SUICIDE WARNING STOP NOW AND READ THE TAGS PLEASE <333

_**POP** _

_**POP** _

Tommy sat at the edge of a cliff staring down at the lava sea.

The lave sea was bright and hot and thanks to where he sat he could feel the heat brushing up against his feet.

"What if I was to just...." he stopped himself from finishing his sentence, silence filling the area before a all to knowing voice boomed from in front of him, the inky black being with glowing white eyes staring back at him hovering.

It was a shadowy version of himself, a more darker and more meaner version of himself.

"Come on Just do it." it had said, its voice booming in his head as it spoke " No ones going to miss you" Tommy could hear the smirk in its voice at it stared directly at him, "Come now Tommy" it says, hand stretched out in a welcoming gesture, "The lava is practically calling you, can't you hear it?" it asked, Tommy then looked down once more at the red liquid below, he could hear more voices whispering "Come down" and "Rest peacefully" along with the lines "Join us".

"Just do it." It spoke up once more in a more firmer tone causing Tommy to flinch before softening its approach, "Just do it, you have been nothing but a nuisance to everyone since they've met you Tommy" it cooed "Why the only person who ever really comes to visit you is Dream" Tommy flinched at the mentions of Dream, not wanting to hear his former 'friend's' name "and we both know he was only nice to watch you, he is no friend to you Tommy." the shadowy figure hummed floating over to Tommy wrapping his arms around his neck in a mocking embrace, before murmuring in his ear "Just do it, who else in this world may actually care for you, besides me?" and by me it meant Tommy himself, another painful reminder that he was indeed selfish, and who would love a selfish bastard like himself.

But he still stubbornly tried to find someone in his list of people that could possibly care for him despite his many flaws.

"Wilbur" he started but the shadow only laughed at the name, "Wilbur?!?" The being backed up letting go of Tommy with a amused look "The same man that led you down this dammed path, the same man that despite all your efforts destroyed your only home then took the easy way out and died without a single thought? Wilbur the now **ghost** that goes but 'GhostBur' in order to not place himself in the same horrible history he left behind that he caused **HIMSELF** , the same ghost that doesn't deal with conflict and pushes his loved ones away at the first sign of negative emotions? your **_BROTHER_** Wilbur? If you were to die right now...well, to say it bluntly he wouldn't remember you dying, and if he did....well that should say enough" the ink colored being began to cackle as the memories of Wilbur's final moments played causing Tommy to begin to tear up, which he quickly wiped away.

"Phil-" Tommy says weakly, thinking there was no way the being could find anything wrong with him as he hadn't been here long, but at last the being did, "When was the last time you saw the old man Tommy?" The being stopped laughing now instead a questioning look was expressed "I..." Tommy tried to think back before the being stopped him "The fact you had to think is proof enough, Tommy you to much of a bother too see, you are nothing more than a bother to be around you is a mental work out." It spat, hatred obvious, Tommy couldn't argue, what he said was the truth he was a bother really, he had been nothing but a dick to all his visitors that he did have every so often, hell even Tubbo came by but only to watch him, wait....Tubbo.

"Tubbo?" He said his voice barely above a whisper now before. "He was the one that kicked you out of your home remember" The being reminded, "He looked like he regretted it-" "Obvious act" the being shooed off walking in a circle, like it was bored. "Tubbo is a President, he has no use for you anymore, you have only spoken down on him in ways that can't just be forgiven, your rude and selfish behavior yet again proving my point, you used Tubbo for your own gain" he hummed, Tommy quickly looked up at the being, the movement should of given him whiplash "I DIDN'T US-" h was cut off "Sure you did why when Schlatt was in office he was your double agent, you used him for your own gain, Hell you didn't even bother putting the one person who was in immediate danger the **MOST** danger in office, putting your deranged brother in the chair before you perfectly sane best friend." he hums throwing up one finger gun and pretending to fire it straight in Tommy's head as he remembered the festival.

Tommy couldn't stop the tears from falling he didn't have the energy to try and wipe them away this time, "Well...Fuck... Someone has to at least care for me" the inky being shook his head "Just give Tommy, all the people you have mainly been around are either dead, or forgotten you, no one truly cares." Tommy let out a weak hic-up as the tears kept pouring.

"Stand Tommy" The being hummed motioning with one hand to get up, Tommy listened not bothering to argue, "Soon Tommy you won't have to be a constant bother on people's shoulder, **_this_** will be your final life then there's no more TommyInnit in the world to look after, no more of the stupid teen terrorizing the country with his stupid pranks that destroys peoples homes and belongings." The being ranted "No more of the constant worry of when they will have to deal with you again, finally there will be peace in the world." the being grinned as Tommy's face contorted into many expressions before landing on a heart breaking smile "The one thing Tubbo wanted" he says with a small nod pulling out his 'Tubbo Compass' looking at the needle.

"Do Tubbo a favor now" the voice hums reaching his hand out one more time, "and jump." Without hesitation Tommy jumped as his tears rocketed from his face his life flashed quickly before his eyes with the last memory being of his family, Philza, Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo, and him all at a grassy field, he had to be around six the time, from what he saw before his being hit the lava sea, he was chasing Tubbo with a shit eating as Phil stood under a tree wings resting closed, while Techno and Wilbur were practicing their sword wielding Techno's expression proud as he watched Wilbur's focused expression, Wilbur had improved his sword wielding since last they fought.

It was a happy moment over all the horrible he had endured, and Tommy's sad smile widened knowing he could finally feel that peace he felt all those years ago, with a shaky breath he muttered his final words before his entire body was engulfed in the flames "Goodbye Everybody."

_**SPLASH** _

_**BLURBLE** _

_**BLURBLE** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so.... you can thank all the angst I've been reading.
> 
> anywho, I kind of made this on the whim of reading another fanfiction, I hope you guys enjoy the story hahah I may make more for the fandom if inspiration sparks lol
> 
> -LR


End file.
